


Snow Doubt About It

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first winter storm hits Tokyo, Makoto is suprirsed by an unexpected visitor showing up at his front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Doubt About It

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [MakoRin week](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/) for the first prompt - warmth. Cross-posting from [my](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/105159053150/makorin-week-day-1-snow-doubt-about-it) tumblr account.

***

Makoto looks out the window, and sees that the sky is still grey, snow continuing to fall from the sky. He holds his mug of hot cocoa with one hand, while pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose with the other, enjoying the view of Tokyo from the warmth of his apartment. It’s his first winter in the city, and he hopes that he’s more than prepared for the chilly weather. It was the first weekend that he didn’t have any plans whatsoever, and was looking forward to just spending the day alone in his apartment, relaxing under the kotatsu his family had brought up the weekend before.

Setting his now empty mug down on the kitchen counter, he goes over to the kotatsu and reaches underneath to turn the heater a little bit higher than he normally sets it for, just to get it going. He finds the switch under the blanket, and turns the heater on. He goes to his room, opting to change out of his thermal pajama pants for some cotton ones. Grabbing a hooded sweatshirt with his school’s logo on it, he slips it over his head and walks back out to the living room.

Just as he’s about to settle down to watch some television, he hears a knock at the door. Makoto walks over to the door, trying to think about who would be coming over on a Saturday, at this time of day, and in this weather. He knew Haruka was training early at school, but he didn’t think he’d be up _this_ early. No one else came to his mind, as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

“Who is it?” He calls out. After waiting a moment, he doesn’t get an answer. Deciding the person probably knocked on the wrong door, he lets go of the handle and begins to walk away.

The knocking begins again, this time persistently. Makoto walks back over to the door. “Who’s out there?” He tries to keep his voice calm, ignoring the warning bells in his head. He’s only lived in Tokyo for eight months, and is still a little bit scared of the people who live there. It’s a much different lifestyle than what he grew up with in Iwatobi.

It falls silent. Makoto breathes deeply, happy that whoever was knocking seems to have gone away. He begins to walk away, but stops mid-stride as the knocking begins again. Only this time, whoever is on the other side of the door is pounding hard.

“That’s it!” Makoto shouts, raising his voice up. He grabs onto the handle of the door, and pulls it open fast. “Why do you keep knock-….Rin!” His mouth drops open.

There, standing on his doorstep, is his high school friend, Rin Matsuoka, wearing a black and white baseball cap on his head, and a heavy coat. “Surprise?”

“Surprise?!” Makoto pulls him into a warm embrace. “Yes, this is definitely a surprise! How did you know where I lived?” He feels his friend return the embrace, his stomach beginning to feel a little funny as they kept hugging each other.

“Haru told me.” Rin drops his arms and grins. “Can I come in? It’s freakin’ freezing out here!”

“Ah! Yes! Please, come in!” He steps back, and watches Rin enter his apartment. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He closes the door, takes the duffel bag Rin’s holding, and helps Rin take off his jacket. “I feel extremely underdressed right now.” He sets the bag on the floor, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Rin chuckles, and sets his cap on top of where Makoto’s hung his coat up. “Please don’t. I was planning on changing into more comfortable clothes, if that’s okay with you? I’ve been on a plane for ten hours.”

“Of course!” He watches Rin go through his bag, and pulls out a change of clothes. “Do you want to take a shower? I don’t mind. I can make us some breakfast?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Rin grabs a small bag. “Towels in the bathroom?”

“Yep.” Makoto smiles. “The bathroom is the door on the left.” He points to the relatively short hallway. “Would you like some hot cocoa? Or some tea?”

“Cocoa sounds perfect. Thanks, Makoto.” Rin smiles, and heads to the bathroom, leaving a dazed Makoto in the foyer.

Once the door closes, Makoto snaps out of it, and goes into the kitchen. He hears the water turn on, and those butterflies appear in his belly again, as he thinks about just what is happening. Rin is in his apartment. How long is he going to stay? Is this only a short visit? He’s brought a bag, but Makoto can’t help but think that this isn’t just a friendly visit. He’s probably going to go over to the pool later, to meet up with Haruka. _Haru!_ He looks at his phone and debates about sending his best friend a text, but figures he probably already knows Rin is in town, since he gave him Makoto’s address.

After making tamagoyaki, Makoto puts some steamed rice from his rice cooker into two bowls, and sets them on the kitchen counter. He hears the shower turn off, and feels his cheeks become warm as Rin steps out of the bathroom wearing plaid pajama pants with a v-neck black shirt. He’s a little buffer than he remembers, probably thanks to the training regime in Australia.

“Makoto? Did you hear me?” Rin asks, making Makoto blink his eyes a few times.

“Sorry? Did you say something?”

“Baka.” Rin grins, and nods his head. “Yeah. I just said I hung the towel up over the shower door. I hope that’s okay? Is that breakfast?” He points at the tamagoyaki. “It smells so good.”

“It is!” Makoto confirms for him. “I was just about to make some hot cocoa for us. It’s going to be my second cup.” He grabs the kettle and walks over to the sink.

“It can wait until after we’re finished eating. I don’t mind. Really.”

“Alright.” Makoto fills the kettle with water and sets it back on the stove. He gestures to the two stools that are underneath the counter. “We can eat here? Or would you like to go and eat on the kotatsu? I turned it on right before you got here.”

“If we go over there right now, I may fall asleep in my food.” Makoto reaches under and pulls a stool out for Rin to sit. “Thank you, Makoto.”

“Of course.” He smiles, and sits on the other stool.

They both clap their hands together and say “Itadakimasu!” before picking up their chopsticks and digging into their food. Makoto tries not to laugh, as Rin starts moaning as he’s chewing his food.

“Did you miss Japanese food that much, Rin?” He smiles, enjoying the satisfied look on Rin’s face. For a second, he gets a flash of seeing Rin in his bed, making the same sort of noise underneath him, making his cheeks become very warm. _Where the heck did that come from?_ He quickly starts eating some rice, trying to push away the vivid image in his mind.

“You have no idea,” Rin keeps shoveling the food into his mouth. “I’m looking forward to some good sushi for dinner tonight.”

“Oh? I would think that Australia would have decent sushi there.” Makoto eats more of his tamagoyaki. “I mean, don’t they have the Great Barrier Reef there?”

“Well, yeah. But it’s nowhere near as good as it is here. Maybe it’s the different water? I don’t know. I just know that the rice doesn’t taste as good over there as it does here.” Rin finishes his rice and stands up. “Mind if I get some more?”

“Of course not.” He smiles, and finishes his own bowl. “What are your plans for dinner? Actually, what are your plans for the day? How long are you here?”

He stares at Rin’s back, taking note of how attractive he looks in just his casual wear. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen Rin seem so…. relaxed. “I’m here for today and tomorrow. I’m supposed to go to your university and meet up with Haru and his coach, as sort of an exchange.”

“Such a quick trip! It must have cost so much money!” Makoto walks around the counter, and starts to wash the dishes. He looks up, and sees Rin watching him while eating. “It can’t have been that cheap.”

“I didn’t pay for it.” Rin wiggles his eyebrows, smirking. Makoto smiles, washing the pan he used for the tamagoyaki. “And it’s not like it’s unheard of. Haru’s coach and my coach are friends. My coach offered to let me train with him for the weekend. I don’t know. I just said ‘yes’ when he asked if I wanted to go to Tokyo for the weekend.”

“Probably a wise idea.” Makoto sets the dishes out to dry. “Have you eaten enough? Or would you like more?”

“No, I’m good.” Rin hands him his two dishes. “Want me to start the kettle for some hot cocoa?”

“Yes, please!”

Once the water boils, he mixes the cocoa in two mugs. He sees that Rin has made himself comfortable under the kotatsu, and sets the mug down on the table in front of him. He sits opposite him, sticking his legs under the blanket. His leg brushes against Rin’s, before he adjusts himself in his own space under the table.

“Would you like to watch some television?” Makoto reaches for the remote. He can see Rin’s eyes struggling to stay open. “You know, if you want to take a nap, I don’t mind. I’m sure you’re exhausted right now.”

“You don’t mind?” Rin yawns, and leans back against the armchair that’s directly behind him. “I thought I would be more alert, but with this heat…”

“It’s okay. Get some rest. I’ll just read or do some homework.” Makoto sets the remote back on top of the table. “Do you want me to push that chair back, so you can lay down? Or, do you want to switch with me?” His back had nothing behind it.

“Nah.” Rin gets up from where he’s sitting, and moves to sit next to Makoto. “I’ll just come over here.” Makoto lifts up the blanket without thinking about it, and lowers it once Rin is settled in.

He reaches for one of the small throw pillows on the couch, and hands it to Rin. “For your head.” He smiles, and starts to slide out.

Rin’s hand touches his arm. “I wasn’t expecting you to move when I came over to you.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto asks. “I really don’t mind. I can go and sit on the other side, so you can have more room to stretch out.”

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice is firm, making Makoto close his mouth. “Grab another pillow.”

He does as he’s told, the sound of his heartbeat loud in his ears. He sets the pillow behind him, and lays down on the floor, the blanket covering him up to his mid-torso. He turns on his side and looks at Rin. “Better?”

“Much.” Rin smiles, and places one hand under his pillow, while resting the other underneath his head. “I’m really sorry if I snore.”

“I don’t mind.” Makoto feels himself moving closer to Rin, but isn’t sure that if the redhead would appreciate the extra body warmth. His worries disappear in an instant, as Rin closes the gap between the two of them, and rests his head on Makoto’s chest.

“If this is too strange, I understand.” Rin speaks quietly. “I…”

“What is it, Rin?” Makoto slips his arm to be underneath Rin’s shoulder, the position less awkward. He feels his warm breath on his chest, and begins to silently chant inside of his head for nothing to _arise_ , because that would be extremely embarrassing.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that I’m here? I mean, really?” Rin asks, keeping his head down. “I probably could have gone to Haru’s.”

“I didn’t even think about it,” Makoto answers truthfully. The arm that’s underneath Rin curls protectively around him, Makoto’s hand settling on Rin’s hip. He feels Rin shift closer towards him, and rests his chin on top of Rin’s hair. He can smell his shampoo and soap on his body, and those chants he’d been working on seem to disappear as his body begins to respond to just how close the two of them are. “I’m just happy to see you.” He gives Rin a gentle squeeze, and feels Rin’s hands grasp his shirt.

“I’m happy to be back in Japan, even if it’s only for a weekend.” Rin sighs softly. “I missed you a lot, Makoto.”

“You missed all of us, I’m sure. Does Sosuke know you’re in town?”

Rin groans low. “Do I have to spell it out for you, Makoto?”

“Spell what-” He isn’t able to finish his question, as Rin’s lips brush against his with a soft kiss. His eyes widen, as he feels Rin press closer to him, their lips moving together experimentally. His eyes fall closed as he sighs contentedly into the kiss, his lips parting slightly with the sigh.

Rin pulls his bottom lip between his lips, and sucks gently. Makoto groans low, as he puts his other arm around him, and somehow ends up rolling the two of them. His arms are wrapped protectively around Rin, as their kisses begin to slow down. Pulling back after peppering a few more kisses on Rin’s lips, Makoto lifts his left hand and cups Rin’s face, gazing into his maroon eyes with a small smile on his face.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” His voice is a little breathlessly, but that doesn’t stop him from brushing his lips against Rin’s again, as his thumb caresses his cheek.

“Because I thought it was just a silly crush,” Rin turns his head towards his touch, closing his eyes. “But, when I got to Australia, and I knew I wasn’t going to see you as much as I was used to, it really hit me hard.”

The confession stuns Makoto. His hand stops moving on Rin’s cheek, as his brain begins to process what Rin is saying. “Rin….” He leans down and kisses him softly, trying to ignore the feeling of his glasses starting to slip down his nose, as he inclines his head more.

Taking another moment to catch their breaths, Makoto reaches up to take them off of his face, but Rin’s hand stops him. “No, keep them on?” He opens his mouth to say something else, but a yawn comes out instead.

Chuckling, Makoto kisses the tip of Rin’s nose. “Sleep, Rin.” He lays back down, pulling Rin towards him. “What time do you need to be at the pool?”

“Around 1pm.” Rin yawns, pulling the blanket up a little bit higher to cover the two of them more. “Are you going to set your alarm?”

“I am.” Makoto grabs his phone off the kotatsu, and sets his alarm for noon. “That will give you close to 4 hours of sleep. Well, maybe more like three and a half.” He places the phone back on the table, and adjusts their position on the floor. “Is the kotatsu too warm?”

“It’s perfect.” Rin mumbles against his chest. “Like I said before, I’m really sorry if I snore.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rin. I don’t mind.” He grabs the remote and turns the television on to a soundscape channel, music playing quietly through the speakers. He’s about to ask if the sound is too loud when he hears Rin already snoring. Smiling, he sets the remote back down and takes his glasses off, deciding that a quick snooze might be kind of nice.

His alarm starts blaring what feels like seconds later, but in actuality, it is already noon. Makoto groans, as he reaches for his phone to shut the annoying noise off. He hears Rin grumbling under his breath, and feels a small chill as Rin pulls away from him, his body clearly not ready to give up the warmth Rin’s body was providing. He watches Rin stretch his arms over his head, yawning a little.

“That did not feel like three hours.” Rin’s head hits the small throw pillow, and stretches out more. “Did you sleep? I didn’t snore too loud, did I? I’m really sorry. It’s a problem.”

“I fell asleep. And it’s really not, because I was able to sleep myself.” He sits up, and lets the blanket fall towards his lap. “I wonder if it’s still snowing.” He reaches for his glasses and puts them back on his face, and turns around to look out the window. “Oh, wow. It’s still coming down!”

They both stand up and walk over to window. Looking down, they see there are no cars on the street, as the road is covered in white. Rin grabs his phone, and looks at it. “Practice doesn’t seem to be canceled. Your school is nearby, yeah?”

“It is. Only a few blocks away.” Makoto nods. “Do you want me to walk you there?”

“That’d be really nice.” Rin looks out the window. “But, if the weather stays like this, maybe it would be better if I just went on my own?”

“Nonsense. I’ll go get dressed right now. We can leave in ten minutes?” Makoto starts to walk towards his bedroom.

“Okay. I’ll get ready too.” Rin goes over to his bag, and pulls out his swim jammers.

He wants to invite Rin to change in the room with him, but decides they should probably talk first. But, with the weather and time an issue, it looks like they won’t be able to talk about what happened before their nap until later in the day. They both get ready, and start to leave the apartment, but Makoto notices Rin has forgotten his bag.

“Rin? Don’t you need your stuff?” He asks, keeping the door held open. Rin’s already outside, his cap lowered on his head.

“Nah, I’ve got what I need.” Rin holds up a smaller bag. “I mean, if you’d rather I take it, that’s cool. I just kinda thought I’d come back here afterwards?”

“I think that can be arranged.” Makoto nods, feeling that warmth begin to spread throughout his body. He makes sure he has his key, then closes the door.

The walk to campus isn’t that long, but with the snow still falling, it feels like it takes forever. Neither of them speak, as both of their faces were covered with a scarf, to keep the snow off of their face. When they got inside the sports complex, Makoto unwrapped his scarf and took the hood of his jacket off of his head. “So, the pool is this way.” He begins to lead the two of them towards their destination.

When they get there, Makoto sees that Haruka is out of the water and speaking to his coach. They are the only two in the pool, everyone else probably the only smart ones to stay indoors during the snowfall. Makoto raises up his hand in greeting, and sees Haruka return the wave with a smile on his face.

“Rin!” Haruka embraces their mutual friend.

“Glad you could make it up here, Matsuoka. Didn’t expect the weather to be this bad, though.” Haruka’s coach places a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “You want to go get changed?”

Makoto walks over to the stands, and sits down. Since he really had nothing else to do, it would be pointless to walk in this weather back to his apartment, only to walk back to pick up Rin. He pulls his Kindle out of his jacket pocket, glad he remembered to grab it before he left, and turns it on.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise.” Haruka stands in front of him, almost making him drop his Kindle on the floor.

“Haru!” His heart is beating a mile a minute. “Make more noise next time.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Makoto shrugs his shoulders. “When did you find out he was coming up here?” He hears the sound of water splashing, and sees Rin now doing laps in the water. He tries to keep his focus on Haruka, but is almost failing spectacularly.

It’s been a long time since he’s gotten to see Rin swim, so his eyes keep straying towards the water. He had forgotten how good Rin looks when he’s in his element. Not that he ever really noticed it before today, but something in the back of his mind makes him realize that maybe this attraction has been there for quite some time, with him not realizing it.

Haruka pushes some of his wet hair off of his face. “He called me two days ago. So, not very long. What time did he show up?”

“Like 7:30.” Makoto sees Rin hanging off the ledge of the pool, talking to Haruka’s coach. “I didn’t know his coach and yours were such good friends.”

“I wasn’t aware either.”

“Haru! Get your ass back in the water! Let’s practice!” Rin calls out, his goggles resting on his forehead.

“Gotta go. You sticking around?” Haruka asks him.

“Yeah. It’s still snowing outside. Like, a lot.” Makoto holds up his Kindle. “I’ll be okay. Go and practice.” He waits for Haruka to dive back into the water, before going back to reading. He inhales deeply, and a smile appears on his face.

The smell of the pool is one Makoto is happy to be back around. It makes him think of his time on the swim team back at Iwatobi High. He had decided to not pursue swimming in college, as he is hoping to be in the position that Haruka’s coach is in. He had really enjoyed teaching the kids at the Iwatobi Swim Club, and felt that it was something he could excel at. Even if he couldn’t compete with Haruka, he’d still be there to cheer him on when he could be, and perhaps one day, it will be him giving him the advice on how to perfect his stroke. He had been avoiding going to the pool, as he had decided it was best for him to just let Haruka do his own thing, while he found his own footing in his department.

Another deep inhale of the chlorinated water makes him think that there is no reason for him to avoid coming here any longer. The familiarity of it makes the smile on his face widen, as he looks out and watches Rin and Haruka practice together. It’s like they were back in elementary school, together again.

“I think that does it for today,” Haruka’s coach calls out after a couple of hours of practice. “Matsuoka, you’ll be here tomorrow?”

Both Rin and Haruka got out of the water together. “Yes, Coach. I don’t fly home until early evening.”

“Then, I want you both here at the same time tomorrow.” Haruka’s coach left the three of them alone, walking back towards his office.

He watches Rin and Haruka head towards the locker room, talking amicably. He puts his coat back on, which he took off about a half hour after being there, and slips his Kindle back into his coat pocket. He stands up when he sees his two friends leave the locker room, both back in their street clothes.

“Haru?” Makoto calls out. “Did you want to get some dinner with us?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got food at home. See you both tomorrow.” Haruka waves, and leaves the pool hall.

He looks over at Rin, and sees the black and white hat back on top of his head. “Do you want to go back to my place first to drop off your bag? Then we can go and get something to eat?”

“Sure.” Rin nods. “You weren’t too bored waiting for us to finish, were you?”

“No, I was okay.” Makoto smiles. “Actually, it was rather nice being in there.” He puts his hood up, as they prepare to head back out into the snow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t really spend a lot of my time at the pool. Too busy with school work.” He wraps his face up with his scarf, as it is bitter cold outside.

Their talking ceases, as they trudge through the snow back to Makoto’s apartment. The ground is packed with white, snow flurries falling down as they trudge through the snow. It looks as if the city has practically shut down because of the snow falling from the sky. As they get closer to his apartment, he sees that the sushi restaurant he is hoping to take Rin to is still open for business, with not very many people inside. He looks at Rin and points, and they both decide to skip going back to the apartment, and instead head into the restaurant.

“Konbanwa!” They are welcomed the moment the door opens. Both Makoto and Rin smile and bow, then sit at the empty bar together. Rin stores his bag under his feet, and they both take off their scarves and jackets, getting settled in.

“Rin, get whatever you want, okay? My treat.” Makoto looks at the menu.

“I won’t say no to some free sushi.” The smile on Rin’s face is all that Makoto needs to see, and feels his smile begin to reach his cheeks.

Two hours later, Makoto and Rin admit defeat to the sushi chefs, who kept making them roll after roll. When it was as slow as it was, it seemed to help pass the time for the workers in the restaurant. Makoto didn’t mind, as the bill wasn’t too expensive. And even if it had been, he wouldn’t have cared, because Rin is here with him. And that is a treat in and of itself. They say their goodbyes, and then begin the short trek to Makoto’s apartment.

When they got inside, Rin goes straight for the kotatsu, and turns it back on. “It’s so freaking cold here. I had forgotten how cold it gets this time of year.”

“Well, it is wintertime, you know.” Makoto hangs up his coat, and locks the front door. “Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“I just want you to come back over here with me.” Rin is under the blanket, having pulled the kotatsu closer to cover himself completely with the fabric.

Makoto grins. “Well, with a request like that, how am I to say no?” He goes over to where Rin is laying, and slides under the cover with him. “Did you have enough to eat?”

“Don’t talk about food right now.” Rin groans, and lays on his back. “I think I ate way too much. I’m not used to eating this kind of food. I think my body is going to hate me in a few hours.”

Laughing, Makoto shakes his head. “Well, you know where the bathroom is.”

“I do.”

As the kotatsu starts working wonders on their bodies, it falls quiet. Makoto isn’t sure what he should say or do, as there are too many things going through his mind. He wants to ask Rin if he wants to sleep on his bed, while he will take the couch, but the words don’t come out. There’s a small part that wants to just ask him to sleep in his bed with him, but he’s afraid that that’s too forward to ask his guest. Friend. Friend who is a guest in his apartment. Alone. With no one else around. Just the two of them.

“Makoto.” Rin’s voice snaps him out of his daze. “What’s going on in that mind of yours right now?”

Blushing, Makoto closes his eyes. “N-Nothing, Rin.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing to me, baka.” Rin places his hand on his chest, sending a shiver through Makoto’s body. “Tell me what’s going on?”

“I just was thinking about the sleeping arrangement this evening.” Makoto answered truthfully. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to take my bed, while I sleep on the couch, or if you prefer to sleep on the couch, or…”

“Or?”

“If you would prefer to share the bed with me.” Makoto keeps his eyes closed, afraid to see Rin’s reaction to his suggestion.

When he felt the warmth of his body press close to him, and a pair of lips began to brush against the base of his neck, his eyes snapped open. “Well, I would have taken the couch, if you wanted….” Makoto moans softly as the lips that were against the base of his throat are now on the shell of his ear. “But I would have just snuck into your room,” Rin’s whispered words send a sharp shiver through Makoto’s body. “This just cuts out the spontaneity.”

“Rin,” Makoto’s voice is cut off by Rin’s lips on his, as they begin to kiss once more.

This time, there’s no urgency to their kiss. He can feel Rin’s tongue on his own, stroking it experimentally. He feels their bodies move, and can feel the somewhat coarse carpet on his back, as Rin hovers over him. He melts more into the kiss, reaching up to touch Rin’s maroon strands, giving him something to anchor onto. The warmth of the kotatsu is nothing compared to the warmth Rin’s body is now providing him, and he’s desperate to feel more of it against him.

Their kiss breaks off, both panting softly, Makoto’s glasses beginning to become fogged up. “Let’s move to the bedroom now, Makoto.” Rin’s suggestion makes Makoto’s stomach drop towards his feet, as he begins to nod his head rapidly in agreement.

Rin turns off the kotatsu, and they both stand up together from the floor. Makoto’s lips are back on Rin’s in a heartbeat, groaning low as they begin to kiss again. Without thinking, he guides Rin towards his bedroom, which isn’t that far away from where they are. He memorized the layout of his apartment by the fourth day of living there, and could move around in it without looking. Which, in this case, was quite handy as his eyes were closed as they entered his bedroom.

He’s not sure when their clothes came off, but they’re off, and now they’re a mess of tangled limbs on his bed. Rin’s moans are making him feel flush, as he moans low in response to each of his moans. He knows what he wants, and only hopes that Rin’s on the same wavelength as him.

“Do you have condoms?” Rin murmurs, his lips peppering his neck with soft kisses, as Makoto tries to lift up the down comforter so that they can slip underneath. There’s a slight chill in the air, the sun having set awhile ago, with the snow still falling from the sky. His hand fumbles on his nightstand, as he turns on the small lamp that’s there, illuminating the area in soft light. He drops his glasses down onto the nightstand, as there’s no practical reason for them to be on any longer.

As teeth bite down on his neck, Makoto moans weakly, “Y-Yes!” He reaches under his bed, and grabs the box he stashed there when he moved in. Not that he’s ever had to use any of the rubbers in the box, as he’s been too busy with school to even think about pursuing any sort of relationship.

“Are you sure about this, Makoto?” Rin grabs the box from his hands, and pulls a condom out. “Because if you’re not, now’s the time to say something.”

“No, I want this.” Makoto lifts his hips up, groaning low as Rin slips the condom down onto his cock. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Rin moans low, and nods his head. His lips press against his ear, as he speaks softly, “Honestly, it’s all I thought about on the plane ride over here. All nine hours of it.” They kiss softly, before Rin’s lips are back against his ear. “Lube?”

Groaning, Makoto reaches under his mattress and pulls a small bottle out. He’s got nothing to be embarrassed about, and hands it over to him without his cheeks burning. Rin’s pouring some of the lube onto the condom, even though it’s already pre-lubed. He reaches for the bottle, but Rin pushes his hand away with a smirk on his face.

“No. I’ve got it.” He leans down, and speaks softly into Makoto’s ear. “This isn’t your first time, is it…?”

He listens to Rin’s low moan, as he watches Rin’s fingers slip inside of his body. “No,” Makoto moans softly, as his hips start to push down naturally. He wants to be where those fingers are, and is antsier than he’s ever been before. He arches up as Rin’s chest pushes down onto his, those finger slipping deeper into his body. “Rin…” He grabs onto his hips, and starts to frot against the redhead’s cock, making a slippery mess between their stomachs.

“Me either,” Rin’s moans increase. Makoto looks over his shoulder, down the length of his back, and sees the fingers that are inside of him start to spread apart. He pushes down on his hips more, his body aching in ways he’s never felt before.

“I need to be inside of you,” Makoto’s voice sounds deeper in his own ears. He hears Rin moan a little higher, and keeps his eyes on those fingers. “You and I both know that my cock is going to feel much better inside of you than those finger are.”

“Fuck, Makoto,” Rin cries out, as their hips move together. “When the hell did you get to be like this?”

“I guess you bring it out in me,” Makoto’s tongue licks the shell of Rin’s ear, while he rocks their hips a little faster. “If you don’t pull those fingers out, I may just have to slip inside while they’re still there…”

Their mouths come together in a harsh kiss, as Rin pulls his fingers out. Makoto thrusts his tongue into Rin’s mouth, kissing him hard as he pulls Rin up just a little higher on his hips. He lifts himself up, as Rin’s arms go around his neck. Deciding that this position isn’t quite what he wants, he rolls them so that Rin is now on his back, looking up at him. The expression on his face mirrors the one on his own, as he gets settled between his legs. With a small nod of Rin’s head, Makoto pushes the tip of his cock against his entrance, and pushes into him slowly.

Both are moaning at different pitches, as Makoto slips further into Rin’s body. He presses his face against Rin’s neck, breathing deeply while he waits for Rin’s body to adjust to his intrusion. He can feel Rin’s inner walls beginning to relax around him, accepting his size with ease. His arms hug Rin close to his body, as he begins to roll his hips slowly, pushing himself a little deeper each time he thrusts. He feels Rin’s hands on his back, and he flexes naturally, and then feels his nails start to claw downwards. Lips pressed against Rin’s neck, Makoto lets out a loud cry, arching his back, Rin’s nails making him feel amazing.

Makoto lifts his head up, and begins to pump his hips faster. He looks down at Rin’s face, and sees that his eyes are closed tightly, his mouth hanging open as loud moans escape from his throat. Makoto memorizes the sight, and hopes it won’t be too long before he’s able to see it again. But he realizes this may be their only time together, so he’s enjoying each subtle change on his face, as he starts to thrust his hips a little faster.

Crimson eyes are suddenly staring up at him, making his breath leave his body as their eyes lock onto each other. He pushes himself deeper into Rin’s body, and can feel his orgasm approaching. There’s still so much he wants to say, but lets the sounds of his moans convey his feelings for the redhead. The intensity of their stare becomes too much for him, and he closes his eyes, letting himself fall forward once more.

His face presses against Rin’s neck, as they roll their hips together. He can feel Rin’s cock between their bodies, and tries to presses closer to him, to give him more friction. He moans loud, as Rin starts to chant his name loud, those nails digging harder into his back as he slams deeper into him. The bed is moving, his headboard knocking against the wall, but Makoto can’t find a reason to care about the noise they’re making. He kisses Rin’s neck, bucking his hips faster as they both begin to chase after their orgasm together. He feels Rin tighten around his cock, and begins to feel the warmth of his release coat their stomachs. With a loud cry, he slams hard into him and surrenders his body to the carnal pleasures of their mutual orgasm.

Panting hard, Makoto rests on top of Rin for a few moments, basking for a few moments in their post-coitus afterglow. When he feels himself start to grow soft, he pulls out of Rin, and lays down next to him. He reaches for some tissues, and quickly pulls his condom off with one, balling it up before tossing it into the small trashcan near his bed. He takes the other tissues, and starts to wipe up Rin’s lower stomach.

“T-Thanks,” Rin smiles, panting softly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Makoto finishes wiping up, and tosses the tissues into the trash. He lays back down, and pulls Rin towards him, holding him close.

“I can’t tell you how nice it is being here like this,” Rin mumbles, as he presses his face against Makoto’s chest. The down comforter is doing its job of keeping the two of them nice and toasty. “I miss this place so much.”

“Australia can’t be all that bad, can it?” Makoto’s fingers start to run through Rin’s hair. “I mean, if you’re so miserable, why not just come back home?”

“I made a promise to myself that I’d stick it out for at least a year. I can’t just give up.” Rin sighs softly.

His fingers keep playing idly with his hair. “That’s a good idea. See where you’re at in a year. Maybe it’ll be beneficial for you to come back here. I mean, maybe not Tokyo, but Japan in general.”

“We’ll see.” Rin yawns softly. “Where does this leave us?”

“Us?” Makoto asks, the dormant butterflies suddenly returning to life in his stomach. “Where do you want us to be?”

“I know it’s unreasonable to ask you to wait for me,” Rin places his chin on Makoto’s chest, and looks up at him. “I know that we’re 7200 kilometers away from each other, but…”

“Why is it unreasonable?” Makoto asks, the fingers that have been playing with his hair now push some of the strands off of Rin’s face. “It was already my plan to wait for you. But, I understand if you want to pursue someone in Sydney.”

“Tscch.” Rin shakes his head. “No, I don’t really have time for that sort of activity with my training regime.”

Those words make Makoto’s heart feel lighter. Even though he had said he would understand, he really doesn’t wish to. He wants Rin to himself.

“Then, long distance it is.” Makoto lifts Rin’s chin up, and kisses him softly on the lips. “You’re worth the wait, Rin.”

He smiles when he sees Rin’s cheeks turn pink. “Shush.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep.” Rin rests his head back on his shoulder, as Makoto wraps an arm around him. “We can talk more in the morning.”

“Alright.” He feels Rin kiss his lips softly. “Good night, Makoto.”

“Sweet dreams, Rin.”

...

They wake up the next morning to a world still covered in white. Makoto stands at the window, and sees there is still no traffic on the streets, as it appears the city has remained shut down. He sees Rin still sleeping, and decides to go and make them some hot chocolate. He grabs his glasses off of his nightstand, pulls a pair of pajama pants on, and heads into the kitchen.

“Looks like my practice is canceled.” Rin walks into the kitchen, with his phone in his hand. “Guess that means I’ll just hang out here until I have to get to the airport at 5.”

Makoto hands him a mug of hot chocolate. “What should we do, then?” He lifts his own cup to his lips, hiding the smirk that’s on his face.

“Oh, I’m sure we will think of something. Maybe a few somethings, as a matter-of-fact.” Rin’s lips mirror the smirk that’s on Makoto’s face. “Unless you’ve got another idea?”

“I’ve got plenty of ideas.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Perhaps you should say you’re all hands. Or maybe another part of your body.” Makoto looks down at Rin’s crotch, this time not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

“Makoto!”

...

Rin barely makes his flight on time. Makoto had to make sure that the redhead would not forget him, not that it would ever be possible to forget what they had shared that weekend. He just hopes it won’t be another eight months before he sees him again. But, he did tell Rin he is worth the wait.

And he definitely is.


End file.
